Penguin Chat 3
Penguin Chat 3 is the third installment to the Penguin series created by Rocketsnail. You used to be able to play it on www.rocketsnail.com, but as of now, they have closed down the site so everyone visits www.clubpenguin.com instead. Penguin Chat 3 can still be played here. Penguin Chat 3, was a free online MMOG, and therefore required no membership. There were no coins or way of earning coins, and the purpose of PC3 was to simply chat and have some fun. Area If you tried to walk to the left of the Town, you’d go to an area of nothing but snow (and a few construction decorations), if you went to the left of that, you’d up in another bigger area of snow with a pretty, blue sky. In this specific area, you might see a bunch of penguins in snowcats (a bulldozer that clears out snow) driving around. Then if you went left again, there would be a bunch of penguins just walking around with hard hats on that are probably drilling the ground (with construction decorations and railings all over the place and a crane in the distance), and then if you went left again, you’d be back at the Town (interpreting a spherical world). You could also end up in the Town again if you started off going right from the Town. Night Club The Night Club was incredibly similar as it is to now. The major differences were that the band played on the stage rather than a DJ deck, however was replaced with a DJ deck afterwards. The Keeper of the Boiler Room didn't appear on the speakers, and there was no Dance Lounge. Coffee Shop The Coffee Shop looked similar as it is now. However, since there are no mini games, Bean Counters wasn't there, and there was also no Book Room. Gift Shop The exterior of the Gift Shop was identical to it's Club Penguin counterpart, however entering it would result in being transported to a Gift Page in rocketsnail.com, where merchandise could be bought. Boiler Room The Boiler Room could be accessed via the loose wire in the Night Club. It looked somewhat similar but there were many significant changes. Igloos In PC3 there were no igloos, however one public one was later available in one of the empty rooms, which was also the new home of the PC3 Band. Toolbar In the toolbar, there was the chatbox, the snowball button, the actions button, a report button, the emotes button, a ‘Tell a Joke’ button, and the enter button. There was an arrow button that collapsed the chatbox to make the toolbar smaller. To change color, you would click a color change button on the chatbar, and select a different color. There was a chat history and report button on the upper left of the screen. Judging from the pictures I’ve found, there’s also a heart button and a musical note button. These are actually two emotes that are still on Club Penguin so I believe they were just 2 other emotes you can do. There seems to be a couple help buttons on the right of the toolbar as well (probably for technical assistance etc.). Snowballs Snowballs were also available in Penguin Chat 3, however the crosshair was different, and after aiming, the desired position may not be the one that occurs. Ninja Ninjas were real since PC3. When you opened up the color select window, if you clicked the 'n' in Select your new pengui'n', a ninja color would pop out. Once you selected the ninja outfit as a color you’d have a black color, with a headband, belt, and sword on your back. Dancing would make it transparent, identical to dancing as a ninja in Club Penguin. Construction Worker You could also be a hard hat worker. You had to click on the hook of the crane in the sky (the crane was behind a fence in the back) in the snowfields that were right of the Town to get the hard hat (you didn’t have a player card back then so you didn’t really get a hard hat, you just wore one). If you danced, you would be drilling the ground and if you went into the middle snow fields, you’d be driving a snowcat. Gallery Of Penguin Chat Pictures Image:Oldtown.jpg|Old Town Image:Olddancefloor.jpg|The Old Night Club Image:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|Old Coffee Shop Image:Oldboilerroom.jpg|The Old Boiler Room Image:Wheresnowfortsis.jpg|The "Coming Soon" Snow Forts Image:Pc3_igloo.PNG|The public igloo in Penguin Chat. Image:Pcfootball.png|Playing Football. Image:Pcigloo.jpg|Outside the igloo. External Links * This is the link to a fake of Penguin Chat 3. * This is a link to a post topic about Penguin Chat 3. * A MiniWiki on Scrtachpad about Penguin Chat 3 Category:Early Club Penguin